


Moving Day

by Louissa



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, I got a bit carried away, M/M, There's no angst at all, happy fic, moving home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim and Jason found a place in downtown Gotham and it’s perfect.





	Moving Day

Tim stood in the door way of his old apartment, it had been stripped bare of any sign that he had been there. No old couch surrounded by energy drinks and coffee mugs, the kitchen was bare and his old bedroom stripped of any photos that had once been on the walls. Smiling to himself he shut the door and locked it before returning the keys to the landlord Mrs Barnaby.   
  
“Good luck Timothy, I hope you and your boyfriend are very happy together.”   
  
He knew that he would miss Mrs Barnaby, she was a little old lady who had always offered him cookies when she caught him doing laundry. Tim would never tell Alfred but her cookies were almost better than his, even Jason agreed whenever he came over.   
  
“Thank you, Mrs Barnaby. I wish you the best.”   
  
“You too deary, now off you go.”  
  
With a gentle pinch to the cheek Tim was guided to the door where Jason stood a helmet in each hand, waving goodbye he ran out the door and straight into his boyfriends arms with a smile.   
  
“Ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah, truck should be getting to the apartment soon.”   
  
“Let’s get going then, darling.”   
  
-   
  
Tim and Jason had planned on moving into an apartment together for a long while now, the only issue was finding the time to move. With their night job and Tim working long hours at Wayne Enterprises they could never find the time, it took a lot of convincing but Bruce allowed him to take two weeks off to get settled into the new place.   
  
The apartment they had bought was perfect, it spanned across two levels and he’d bought the basement so that they could hide their copious amounts of weapons, bikes and cars without the worry of some Tom, Dick or Harry stumbling across their hideout. He’d spent his first week off setting up the security systems while Jason slowly moved their armoury, this left the rest of the week for them to move in.   
  
Stretching Tim slid off of Jason’s bike and pulled off the helmet shaking his hair out earning a chuckle from his boyfriend, sighing Tim looked up at the apartment and smiled realising that this was finally happening.   
  
“Truck just arrived, babybird, you go get the keys and I’ll help the movers with the heavy lifting?”   
  
“Okay, Jay.”   
  
The two exchanged a quick kiss before Jason ran over to the truck and Tim entered the lobby where his new landlord was waiting for him.   
  
-   
  
“There are so many boxes Jay, this is going to take forever.”   
  
“Stop complaining we’ve only got 4 more to go.”   
  
Tim huffed out a laugh as he laid sprawled out on the carpet of their bedroom staring at the ceiling, they had spent the entire day setting up the apartment leaving the bedroom for last.   
  
“Come on babybird, it’s just clothes we’ve gotta put away now. Then we can get Pizza.”   
  
“Are you trying to bribe me, Jason Todd?”   
  
“Is it working.”   
  
Sitting up he opened the box in front of him and grabbed some of the coat hangers from the pile.   
  
“That’s what I thought.”   
  
“You’re lucky I love you.”   
  
“Very lucky, babybird.”   
  
Soft music played in the background as they fell into a comfortable silence unpacking their clothes, Jason had left the bedroom and starting to unpack their things into the bathroom. Within an hour they were both finished and the apartment was complete, Tim smiled as he looked around the room placing the photo of Jason and Him on the bedside table.   
  
-   
  
“Pizza’s here!”   
  
Tim grinned as he stood up and moved towards the front door, he thanked the delivery guy and set the box down on the kitchen counter. Without even waiting for Jason to join him he grabbed a piece of pizza devouring it in seconds.  
  
“Ahh pizza, the love of my life~”   
  
“I thought I was the love of your life?”   
  
He turned to see Jason pouting at him hands folded across his chest, giggling Tim nodded and threw him a piece of pizza. Tim watched as he took a bite of the pizza and all of his worries were gone.   
  
“Oh my god it’s amazing.”   
  
“I told you that place was the best.”   
  
“I love you babybird but man this pizza.”   
  
Jason swallowed his bite and leaned down to kiss Tim, it was soft and sweet but at the same time held so much love. Sighing into the kiss Tim’s eyes fluttered shut as he moved closer to his boyfriend cupping his cheek gently.   
  
“This is the best day of my life, Jason.”   
  
“The best day of my life will be the day that I marry you, Tim Drake.”   
  
“Is that a proposal? I thought you loved the pizza more.”   
  
“Well, I would trade all of the pizza in the world if it meant I got to marry you.”   
  
Tim smiled and pressed another kiss to Jason’s lips, he jumped slightly as Jason picked him up and spun him around. Pulling back Tim rested his hands on Jason’s shoulders smiling down at him.   
  
“Will you marry me Tim Drake?”   
  
“Yes! yes yes the answer is always going to be yes.”  
  
“I take it back, today has been the best day of my life.”   
  
As he was slowly lowered back to the ground Jason pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Tim’s finger, he couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned up to kiss Jason again.


End file.
